The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
In recent years, electronic timepieces have developed to have multiple functions. For example, it is known that some electronic timepieces have a world time function that can display the times of various cities in the world. A world time function of an electronic timepiece is a function of measuring the time in a predetermined time zone (Japan, for example) where standard electronic waves can be received as the home time, calculating the time of a selected city from the time difference information about the selected city stored in a storage unit and the measured home time when the selected city is selected from among the various cities in the world through a user operation, and displaying and outputting the calculated time of the selected city, for example.
JP 2009-118403 A, for example, discloses an electronic timepiece that is connected to an external device such as a smartphone through short-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth (a registered trade name), and corrects time in accordance with time information received from the external device.
Also, there is a known electronic timepiece that has a function of adding a city (called an additional city) other than the cities preset from an external device.
Meanwhile, some electronic timepieces having a world time function can perform switching between a home time and a world time. When the home time or the world time is changed from an additional city to a preset city in such an electronic timepiece, the additional city remains in a storage area, resulting in unnecessary memory.
The home time city switching and the world time city switching are performed by a user looking at a small display window formed on the clock face of the electronic timepiece. Therefore, if the number of additional cities becomes larger, the switching process becomes much more troublesome.
Further, if city switching from the home time to the world time is performed in a case where the time of an additional city is set as the home time, for example, the city whose time was added as the home time is changed to the city whose time is set as the world time. Here, “city switching” means switching the cities displayed on the main time display unit 11 and the sub time display unit 12.
From a viewpoint of a user, the city whose time was added as the home time is set as the world time, and therefore, it is not clear what has happened to the time of the city added as the home time.